<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinite by Cutey_wutey_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585260">Infinite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutey_wutey_18/pseuds/Cutey_wutey_18'>Cutey_wutey_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Flare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutey_wutey_18/pseuds/Cutey_wutey_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been many years since the Flare virus was eradicated and the small remains of human civilization stand scattered around the globe. Thomas, now 22, is living with the safest settlement. He is the only one left of his old group, and he is riddled with guilt, blaming himself for his friends deaths. He feels all alone in the world. Until, a familiar face reappears and Thomas thinks maybe he isn't as alone as he first thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas woke up in a cold sweat yet again, his blanket damp and entangled around him tightly. He sat upright, rubbing a small bit of crust from the corner of his eye. Beside him a photo stood, dusty and cracked with age. The smiles beaming out from the photo made his stomach tighten with guilt, and he turned away quickly, gently pushing the wooden frame down onto the crate he was using as a bedside table. He had lived here for a year, yet he owned practically nothing. The only personal items he had were a small watch, a rusted flick knife and a simple silver chain he constantly wore around his neck. Each of these things weren't originally his, he had picked them up along the way, taking them to remember his friends by. Not that he'd ever forget the Gladers. The watch had been Newt's, the knife Brenda's and the chain, the thing he held closest to him at all times was Minho's. Those three had meant the most to him, he had loved them all, truly. </p><p>Newt had been the first one. Ever since that first day in the Glade, seeing Newt laugh despite the trials and tribulations he had been subjected to. His infatuation hadn't lasted long, just up until they had escaped and they had all started to change. Newt changed even before the virus got to him. He got wearier, tired of the world around him, that usual spark in his eyes had been dulled. The last time he saw that spark was just before he died, knife embedded in his chest. He had given Thomas the watch in the last moments of his life, pushing it tightly into his hand. Thomas still got nightmares about it, still imagined what would've happened had he done something, anything, differently. Would Newt still be alive? </p><p>Brenda was the second one. Thomas had admired her strength at first, seeing her deal almost effortlessly with each obstacle flying her way. Then he got to know her, saw her flaws, saw her humanness. He began to notice the small things, how she smiled at him, laughing at even the smallest things, how she listened to him even when she doubted his words They had never really made it official, Brenda had never been one for big commitments. Nevertheless, Thomas would've liked to have called her his girlfriend at least once before she died. She had gone out saving the group's lives, taking a bullet through her heart. Now he carried her knife, her only worldly possession, around to honor their promise that they would never forget each other. </p><p>Minho had been the last. He had been around since the beginning, in Thomas' peripheral, lingering on the edge of his vision. Thomas had always been aware of him, even if he hadn't realized it. Back in the Glade, Thomas was always drawn to him, using the excuse of wanting to be a runner. Now he knew it wasn't that. It wasn't idolization. He had felt differently about Minho ever since they had first talked, seeing his kind smile and genuine self-confidence. Everything he did drew Thomas' eyes to him. Back then he had shaken it off, excusing it as friendly admiration. It was only after he was gone that Thomas' had realized he loved Minho. Not that he could've told him, seeing as the boy was dead. He had gone saving Thomas. It would've made him laugh, the sheer drama of it all, the way Minho had grabbed his hand from the ledge above him, stopping his fall. Minho had joked about it being like a scene from a romantic drama, jokingly slipping his silver chain into Thomas' free hand before pulling him up, losing his hold and slipping down into the vast sea of rubble and dust that lay beneath them. It would've made him laugh, had he not seen the desperate look on Minho's face as he fell, eyes wide and panicked, mouth ever so slightly agape, clearly unwilling to go. He hadn't been able to sleep for a while after that. It had taken strong sleeping pills even recently to achieve a measly three hour rest. Every time he slept, he was reminded of the detailed expression on Minho's face as he fell to his death. He had never taken the silver chain off since that day, six years ago. Even now, he felt its reassuring coolness against his chest, resting on his collarbones. </p><p>It had been a year since he had arrived at this safe haven in Japan. Before this he had been struggling his way through miles of deserted city in search of somewhere he could settle. It was an accident that he found his way here, he had bumped into a few wandering scavengers and they had offered him a place. He lived in a solitary abandoned house, old and partially destroyed, but it was somewhere he could call home at least. The survivors were nice, there were eight of them, Ayumi, Ryo, Chimu, Zhi, James, Asahi, Charlie and Danny, though he barely talked to any of them except for Asahi. He and Asahi lived next to each other, and they had bonded over their shared trauma, both having lost loved ones. They told stories about their loved ones over small campfires, taking solace in each others pain. This had been the routine for months. Everything was almost falling into place, Thomas began to feel like he belonged, began talking to the others, getting to know them better. He still had nightmares, but now he had people who understood. It felt suddenly okay again. </p><p>Until the warning signals went off. </p><p>Thomas jumped upright from his spot curled up on the windowsill and took off down the stairs, meeting Asahi outside. His face was lit up with excitement as they ran towards the settlement entrance, seeing Ryo and Zhi waving at them from beside the gateway. Thomas, who was much faster than Asahi from his runner days, got to them first, seeing their confused expressions. "What is it?" He asked, just as James rounded the corner. James, upon seeing Thomas, raised an eyebrow and jabbed his thumb towards a nearby tent "We got an intruder, he keeps asking for Thomas. Don't know how he knows this little shit," He grinned teasingly before continuing "but he's refusing to answer until he sees him". Asahi had caught up now, having heard the end of the discussion. He turned curiously to Thomas, catching his breath "You have any idea who this could be?" </p><p>The tent was large, segmented into four separate sections. As they entered, Thomas heard Chimu's raspy voice loudly talking at someone, sounding exasperated. "Chill Imu" James shouted into the tent, and footsteps approached them, before Chimu emerged from behind a flap of the tent, her short hair messily tied up as if she had suddenly been awoken, which Thomas realized she probably had been. Chimu glanced up at him, crossing her arms. "I swear I have no idea who could possibly want to see me" Thomas confessed, and she sighed, her stern features softening a bit, and she handed Thomas a flask of tea before someone shouted from inside the tent. </p><p>Thomas dropped the flask. Tea spilled out onto his bare legs, burning his right leg, causing James to curse loudly. Chimu bent to pick it up, glaring up at Thomas before stopping, looking at him in concern. "What's up, you look like you've seen a ghost" Thomas barely felt the stinging in his leg as he looked at her, only able to blurt out one word before he felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him.</p><p>"Minho."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>